Hinata's Confession
by xShYgIrLx
Summary: Hinata has a secret she wants to tell Kiba,but will she be able to tell him? And does he have his own secret he wants to tell her? Story better then summary!Please R&R!
1. Their Confession

**Hinata Confession**

Ok, today I'm doing it. I'm finally going to tell him. I'm going to tell Kiba-kun how I feel about him. Oh Kami, I already feel like I'm going to faint!

Thats right. Hinata Hyuuga loves Kiba Inuzuka. After finally relizing that Naruto-kun loves Sakura-chan and is too determined to get his run away teammate Sasuke, I got over him. After a while I got that stuttering and blushing and fainting under control around Naruto-kun. In fact, the only thing I feel for him is friendship.

But a few months after I got over Naruto, I got this really strange feeling around Kiba-kun and I started blushing and stuttering around him! This feeling was even stronger then my old feelings for Naruto! Every time I got near him I just wanted him to hold me and whisper sweet, romantic things in my ear then kiss me passionitly,like they do in romance novels. Kami, it's getting so hard to control my feelings for him.

So here I am today, heading out for training with Kiba-kun, just Kiba-kun.

Shino-kun is on a mission with his family and Kurenai-sensei is resting at home. Ever since Asuma died, she's been so distint. It must of really hurt her and I think Kurenai-sensei was going to tell him some important news.

Ok back to my main problem. Telling Kiba-kun how I feel. Oh, just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm going to faint. I hope I can pull this off.

Here I am, the training grounds. Now all I have to do is wait for the man I love to come. Today's so beautiful. The sakura trees are blossoming and it's so sunny, maybe thats a sign.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you here early," a voice asked behind me.

"H-Hi Kiba-kun," I said, turning aroung to see him.

"So, what do you want to do for training today? I was thinking we could spar," said Kiba.

"S-Sure Kiba-kun," I said trying not to lose it!

"Great!" said Kiba, grinning evily.

I arched an eyebrow and asked,"Kiba-kun, w-why are you g-grinning like that?"

"Oh, no reason," said Kiba slyly as he got closer to me.

"K-Kiba-kun what are you d-doing." I asked.

"This!" Kiba said, tickiling me.

"K-Kiba-k-kun please s-stop," I pleaded between laughs, as fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, what did you say!" Kiba said.

"I-I-I said -laughs- st-top!" I said, laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Kiba said, stopping the tickle fight, while laughing.

"Kiba, why did you do that?" I asked with a soft giggle.

--Kiba's POV--

I shrugged and said,"With Kurenai-sensei acting so depressed and Shino always seems to be on a mission, I barely see that cute smile you have."

Hinata cutely blushed but still smiled. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"T-Thank you Kiba-kun," she stuttered, as usual.

As we sat under the sakura tree, I keep thinking over my life.

It hasn't been that great.

Over the year my sensei has become depressed because she's going to have Asuma's child alone. Sometimes I wish I don't have this super sensitive nose. I still remember the day when I passed Asuma's house and smelt salty tears. I came in and saw something that made **me** want to cry.

I saw Kurenai the dojo floor crying with one hand on her stomach and her other hand clutching Asuma's picture over her heart. All I could do was watch and feel so useless.

After that, I started to train at night until I couldn't even stand. It wasn't that safe, I knew. But I never wanted to feel that useless again. After a while Shino 'accidently' saw my hardcore training. After a long talk and a 'few' punches he got me to stop. It may not have shown, but I knew he cared.

A few weeks after that Shino started getting more and more missions with his family.

I was deppressed...

...really depressed.

But I didn't show it on the outside. I didn't want Hinata-chan to worry after me.

No, I couldn't do that to her.

I love her too much.

Yes, you heard right Kiba Inuzuka, the 'big mouth', is in love with his teammate Hyuuga Hinata!

And it hurts so much because she doesn't love me. She loves that idiot Uzumaki. And he doesn't even know. That lucky bastard. Sometimes I just want to beat Naruto to a pulp and shout "She loves you idiot!"

But I don't.

Not because he's my 'friend'.

But because I couldn't do that to Hinata.

So, everyday I try so hard to not lose control and kiss her hard then take off her clothes and...

Stop that!

Damn it!

I love her so much!

Why did I have to fall in love with the one woman who wil never love me!

WHY, DAMN IT!

"Kiba-kun are y-you ok?" she asks, taking me out of my thoughts with her sweet voice.

--Hinata's POV--

After seeing Kiba sit down I started to get worried. He was just sitting there staring at the ground. Kiba's never quite!

But the silence was nice. I started thinking about why I feel in love with him.

Lets see, I fell in love with him because he's sweet and kind. And he was always there for me. He comforts me when my family becomes to much for me. He always visits me when I 'm in the hospital. He gives me his blanket when I'm cold.

I love the way he's so confident and loud. He saves me from danger and carries me when I hurt my leg. He always makes me laugh, even when I cry.

I suddenly smile and think,"No wonder I love him."

Ok I'm so going to tell him I love him that I love him **today**.

I look at him and he looks so sad. It always breaks my heart when he looks that sad.

"Kiba-kun are y-you ok?" I ask.

"Huh, ano...yeah I was just thinking a little to hard," he says smiling at me.

I smile back.

"Hey Kiba-kun, where's Akamaru?" I ask finally relizing that Akamaru's not here.

"Yesterday he stole choclate from Hana and got sick after he ate it. Hana's back home taking care of him. Did you just relize he's not here. Wow, I thought you at least _cared_ about Aka." Kiba says, shaking his head at his last statement.

"Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen, please forgive me I -"

"Relax Hina, I was only joking,"Kiba said laughing a bit.

"Kiba-kun you haven't called me Hina in years," I said, surprised that he called me by my old nickname.

Kiba blushed cutely and said, "You're right, gomen."

I blush my self and whispered, "Don't be. I missed you calling me that."

Kiba smiled and said,"Well then I'll call you that from now on. I gotta go Hina,it's almost sunset.

He got up, but before he got a chance to walk away,I grabbed his sleeve and shouted,"W-wait! I have to tell you s-something!"

Kiba blinked and sat down.

"What is it?"Kiba asked concerned. It was the first time he heard me shout.

"It's r-really i-import-tant to m-me s-so please d-don't laugh."I pleaded.

Kiba placed a hand on my cheek making me blush badly and said softly "Hina, I would never do that. I promise. Now tell me, what's wrong."

I took a deep breath and whispered,"Kibailoveyou!"

"What?"Kiba asked

'Great now I have to repeat it, Ok DO NOT faint.'

I took another deep breath, looked anywhere but his eyes, and whispered,"Kiba I love you."

--Kiba's POV--

'D-did she just say she loved me!'

"Y-you do?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun I love you more then life it's self. I understand if you don't feel the same way." Hinata said on the verge of tears

I hugged her hard,and whispered in her ear,"Hina, I love you too. I loved you since the day I met you. Hina, you've made me the happiest man on the Earth by saying those 3 words."

"Oh, Kiba-kun thank you. I love you so much." Hinata whispered.

"I love you too. I love you soo much." I whispered back.

--Hinata's POV--

I pulled back from the hug and looked into the eyes of the man I love.

I started to lean in, and he did too.

Finally my lips met his in a passion filled kiss. My hand ran through his hair and pushed him closer to me. Now that I had him I wanted him close. He put his hands on my hips, pushing me closer to him. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip asking permission. I granted it. As soon as I parted my lips he pushed his tongue into my month.

I moaned into his mouth when he started carassing my bare back when he slipped them under my jacket and shirt.

After a while we broke the kiss and just stared at each other...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N:** That's my first chapter of my first story!Yay! Anyway I may write a lemon for the next chapter.It depends on how many reviews I get. And this is my first story so I already know it sucks. But still R&R. I'll give you a giant cookie if you do.

**Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto it would be called Kiba. And Naruto would be a monkey!**


	2. What They've Been Longing To Do

**Disclaimer: **Why would I be on FANfiction, besides, if I was the creater, Kiba would've been the main character!

* * *

"K-Kiba," whispered Hinata, before their lips crashed again in a passionet kiss. He pulled her down, laying her on the ground, still kissing her, while she put her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer. Kiba licked her closed mouth and she immedietly opened it, moaning as he entered her mouth, but she wanted, no needed, more. She's been longing for this ever since she realized she loved him.

Kiba pulled away, much to Hinata's displeasure, and stared into Hinata's eyes. He was surprised to see desire and lust in them.

"Kiba,-"

"Hinata, if we do this, there's no taking it back. I don't want to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to do this, tell me. If we do this, you can't have any regrets."

Hinata smiled at him, who know a guy like Kiba could be so sensitive? He pulled him down, kissing him, gently.

"Kiba, I want this. I'd never, ever regret this, I love you so much." Hinata whispered, as she placed a hand on his cheek. Kiba smiled down at her and kissed her again.

Then, he lifted her up bridal style and jumped roof to roof to his apartment. Hinata cuddled closer and closed her eyes, letting a small smile come across her face, knowing what's going to happen in just a few minutes. Kiba looked down and felt pride when he saw the smile on her face. Apparently, she's enjoying this...

Finally, they got to Kiba's apartment, without being detected. _Thank Kami Naruto didn't see us, _Kiba thought as he gently put Hinata down.

_Or Neji._

Kiba opened the door and let Hinata in then closed and locked it behind him. As soon as he did that, Hinata kissed him, hard. He gladly kissed back, a little surprised at Hinata's boldness, but still enjoying this. He quickly took off her jacket and pushed her against the wall, still kissing her. After the need for air became too much for them, they pulled away. But, Kiba started trailing kisses down her neck and sucked on her collerbone. As he did that, Hinata moaned, making him harder.

"Kiba!" Hinata moaned when Kiba thrust against her, feeling his hard length against her thigh, making her ach in her lower regins.

They both kissed again, and walked towards Kiba's room, never breaking the kiss. They fell on the bed with a bump, breaking the kiss, with Hinata on top. She took off his jacket and shirt, throwing it on the floor, and started kissing down his chest, making him groan. She kept kissing down, and down until she got to his waist. She quickly took off his pants, and boxers and looked up. Kiba was blushing madly and looked away, she smiled at this. So he was embarresed...

She looked back, and what she saw made her blush, badly.

"K-K-Kiba, your s-so big!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kiba looked back at Hinata and smiled.

"Thanks, I think."

Hinata quickly got over the shock and put Kiba's tip in her mouth. Kiba groaned and clasped the bed sheets in his fist.

"H-Hina, that f-feels _so _good."

Hinata smiled and took him entirely in her mouth, making him moan even more. Then she bobbed her head up and down and repeatedly licked.

"H-Hina, I-I'm GOING TO CUM!" Kiba shouted, expecting her to move away, but instead she waited patiently for it. A few second later Hinata felt him cum in her mouth. She swallowed it all, and crawled back over him.

Kiba was panting loudly and had a smirk on his face. Hinata smiled at him and rolled them over.

"You enjoy that?"

"Mmhm, now it's your turn." Kiba said, before kissing her. After he kissed her he trailed kissed down her neck, and sucked on the base of her neck, making her moan and grab his hair. He took off her shirt, and trailed kisses down to the middle of her breast. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, removing it quickly. As soon as her bra was off, he took her nipple in his hot mouth and began sucking, making her moan even louder. He, then, bit down, making her cry out his name and pull him closer. As he was doing that, he's other hand rubbed over her womanhood, causing a loud moan from Hinata. Hearing Hinata moan made Kiba's manhood grow harder.

He trailed his kisses downward and he kissed her stomach, while taking off her pants. He went farther down until his face was facing her panties. He took them off, and sucked on her womanhood, causing her to moan his name and tighten her grip on his hair. Then, he inserted his tongue in her, making her gasp and pull him closer. He started swriling his tongue around, causing her to gasp and moan his name over and over again, until she came on Kiba's face, which he swallowed, loving the taste of her.

He crawled back up to her and made eye contact, before crashing his lips on hers.

"K-Kiba.."

Kiba heard the worry in her voice and kissed her softly, putting his hand on her cheek, rubbing it. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, koi," he whispered.

"I-I know." she said, as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I want to."

Kiba nodded and smiled down at her.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know, but I don't care, I want to be with you Kiba, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, and slowly entered her, trying not to hurt her. Once he found her barrier, he thrust in, trying not to lose control, she was so warm and tight, it felt so good! But he knew he was hurting her, as he saw tears fall down from her place.

"I'm so sorry I'm hurting you."

"I-I know."

After a while, the pain went away, and Hinata felt loads of pleasure. She thrust her hips, indicating the pain had past. He pulled out and and slowly thrust back in. Hinata moaned and whispered for him to go faster, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, moaing as he went faster and faster.

Now he was pounding into her, making her scream his name. He groaned loudly and baried his head in her shoulder. Hinata threw her head back and moaned loudly, she never thought she feel so much pleasure, and had no regret with what they were doing. She thrust her hips and cried out when she felt him go deeper in her.

After what felt like forever for them, which was only one hour, Hinata screamed Kiba's name, louder then before, and came. After a few more thrusts, Kiba moaned Hinata's name and came into her. Hinata felt Kiba's semon in her, and loved the feeling, promising herself that she was **definatly **doing this again. Kiba colllapsed next to Hinata and pulling her against him, and pulled the covers over them. For a few minutes, all you could hear was their labored breath, but as soon as they calmed down, Hinata put her arms around Kiba and snuggled closer, while Kiba buried his face in her hair and took in her lavender, musky smell, that they apperantly made.

Hinata smiled into Kiba's chest, lifted up her head, and kissed Kiba gently.

"Kiba, I love you."

Kiba smiled into her hair and chuckled,"Hinata, I have loved you for a long, _long_ time, I feel lick the luckest man alive."

Hinata laughed along with him, snuggling even closer to him. She was so happy Kiba felt the same way towards her, she could feel her heart fill up with happiness in her heart at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Kiba. While Kiba was thinking the same thing.

Kiba pulled back a bit and Hinata could see the love rediating from his eyes.

"Hina, I love you, I'll always love you. And I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, I'll always care for you and never leave you, and I know your family is going to disapprove of this, but I don't care, Hina, will you marry me?"

By now, Hinata had tears in her eyes. She hugged Kiba hard. It wasn't the proposal she dreamed, their was no ring, or fancy, candle light dinner, but, she didn't care. Being in the arms by the love of her life, after they just finished _making_ love, that was _so_ much better.

"Of course Kiba, of course!"

"R-Really."

"Yes, I know that were a little to young and that my family will disapprove, hell, they might even disown me, but I don't care! I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have children with you, I want to do everything with you Kiba."

"Hinata." Kiba whispered, his own tears in his eyes. He kissed Hinata slowly, lovingly, knowing that he will spend the rest of his life with the one he loves...

* * *

The End!! I'm so, so ,so, SO sorry about the long update, I was really, really busy. But no worries, summer break is here!! 8D Expect faster updates, hopefully. I hope this lemons is good, I'm a first time lemon writer, so it probably sucks, so, sorry if it didn't seem to good to you ): I really tried.

Oh btw, if you think they're going a little to fast I've got an explantion for that. Ok, a life of a ninja is unpredictable and dangerous, and in this their both jounin, and very soon, they'll be ANBU, so it's even more dangerous. Plus, Kiba's loved Hinata since he was 12, maybe even longer then that, so i would've thought that Kiba would want to start a life with Hinata as soon as possibe. Therefore, the unexpected, suprising purposel : )

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
